borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:My Roland build
Ok so I was attempting to browse through the character builds to see what other people had come up with for Roland, needless to say I didnt seem to find any that were anywhere near the build Im going for (at least for solo playthroughs, once I get to 50 I plan to rethink my approach for pvp purposes) Heres my build, please tell me what you think of it http://talent.87bazillion.com/soldier.php?550050550050550000000 I still have 5 points left that I cant decide where to use, Im debating either between Fitness or Quick charge. I would really appreciate some expert feedback. :Personally, this build looks a little off kilter to me. It's got no points placed in important skills like Fitness and Overload, two skills that almost every Roland build uses. It has no skills placed in any health regeneration skills either. It seems a bit odd to me. Check out my talk page and look at the Roland builds I use. They have a bit more to offer in terms of a stable build. 12:48, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :Second - I'm quite surprised you don't have Fitness and Overload. With a good Support Gunner mod with Team Ammo Regen you don't really need Supply Drop. Personally, I find the turret to be a crutch and most rely on the turret to do most of the fighting to the detrement of their own skill development. Concentrate on skills that directly aid you. I'd take the 5 off Deploy and put them on Quick Charge or Grit. MeMadeIt 17:02, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Thats a very rounded build, u have a good idea going for the shield regen I don't know how many times that has saved me in a boss fight. but i paesonally go fo the overloading skills I have a couppla hevy hitting items that have low ammo capacity so i went with overload. I also like to have a large clip in my machine guns aswell i have a pestilent defiler that has 726 damage and 2 round clip with 1.6 fire rate 3.2 times zoom. and a perl havic with 230 damage and a 63 round clip but with my maxed out overload and my maxed out asualt skills its well over 150 rounds, oh I also got a +39% team clip size mod. So you don't nessisarily need to put points in ther if you get a support gunner class mod, or a heavy gunner class mod.Little Deviant 13:49, January 19, 2010 (UTC) I would put some points in aid station for the health regen especially since you seem to be focused on lowering your turret cooldown time. If you have a panacea shield, you may want to go with fitness or metal storm instead. Metalstorm is a great skill if you like automatic weapons. Scattershot is good if you mainly use shotguns, but I always preferred metalstorm because I use a variety of weapons. If you are stuck on those two skills you mentioned, I would go with quick charge. Since you have neither stat nor aid station you may want to look for some form of health regen such as a panacea(quick health regen) shield or a hunter (with a survivor mod) to play with. If you like tactician class mods, you could spend your points between quick charge, aidstation, and defense. The mod would get the skills to +5 if you get the type with the max skill increases (+3,+3,+4). A support gunner mod could possibly give you +39% magazine size and would increase impact, barrage, and stockpile; although, you may want to leave 5 points in impact and barrage for the extra damage the increase would give you. Stockpile becomes a useless skill because of the ammo regen of the support gunner mod, so you may want to replace it with defense. Freed23 16:46, January 19, 2010 (UTC)